Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) transmission technology uses a plurality of antennas in each of a transmitter and a receiver, such that it raises capacity or SINR (Signal to Interference plus Noise Ratio) in proportion to the number of used antennas. Technology for enabling multiple antennas to be used only in the transmitter is referred to as Multiple Input Single Output (MISO), and technology for enabling a single antenna to be used in a transceiver is referred to as Single Input Single Output (SISO).
Generally, MIMO technology is a generic term for MIMO, SIMO, MIMO, and SIMO technologies.